Vampire Knight Drabbles
by gustrawberry
Summary: Projeto 50 Drabbles de Vampire Knight. Para aqueles que gostam de sangue, principalmente dos meninos do período noturno do Colégio Cross! YAOi
1. Despertando

**Despertando**

**Disclaimer:**

_Os personagens e elementos de Vampire Knight pertencem à Matsuri Hino. Estou só pegando o Idol-sempai e o Wild-sempai pra acalmar meus instintos de fanboy. Tenham uma boa leitura!_

_Pra quem não sabe, a fanfic é shounen-ai (relacionamento garoto x garoto). Se não curte isso, por favor, clica com o seu ponteiro esquerdo no "X" ali em cima. E tenha um bom dia você também!_

**ÔoôoÔ**

- Aidou? Você está bem?

Já estava quase na hora da Turma do Período Noturno entrar no Colégio Cross, mas Aidou ainda não havia se levantado. Isso não era do seu feitio.

- Aidou, se eu tiver que perguntar de novo…

- O que vai acontecer, Wild-sempai? – murmurou o garoto com a cabeça enfiada embaixo do travesseiro.

- Eu mesmo vou te fazer levantar!

- E vai me arrumar pra ir à aula?

Kain corou.

- Isso também.

- Então vou esperar mais um pouquinho!

- Aidou!

O garoto deu as costas ao primo e disse:

- Ainda estou dormindo!

**ÔoôoÔ**

**Comentário do Autor:**

_Nem acredito! Estou ficando viciado… Tudo bem, viciado é um pouco de exagero, essa é minha segunda drabble, então ainda não cheguei ao nível de ter que escrever uma por dia. (ainda)_

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa história leve e bobinha entre os dois primos vampiros que qualquer um gostaria de ter! Principalmente o Kain!_

_Dedico essa drabble a três amigas (malucas) que eu tenho: Jujulis, Bluh e Jeh. Espero que vocês tenham gostado da drabble, meninas. E que não tenham tido nosebleeds como eu tive ao escrever._

_Obrigado a todos que leram!_


	2. Doce Vício

**Doce Vício**

**Disclaimer:**

_Os personagens e elementos de Vampire Knight pertencem à Matsuri Hino. Estou só pegando eles emprestado!_

_Pra quem não curte shounen-ai, por favor, feche a página e tenha um bom dia!_

**ÔoôoÔ**

- Por que gosta tanto assim do meu sangue, Shiki?

Escondidos do luar por uma das árvores centenárias da área dos dormitórios do período noturno, Shiki e Ichijou conversavam.

- Não sei explicar, Ichi-kun. Mas, todas as vezes que eu estou perto de você tenho vontade de _te provar_.

- Como agora?

- Hum… Sim.

- E se eu te negar o meu sangue?

- Por que negaria?

- Porque você está parecendo um viciado, Shiki!

- Não tem problema, não dizem que o amor é assim?

E mais uma vez, Ichijou cedeu seu doce sangue, para Shiki. _Somente Ele._

**ÔoôoÔ**

**Comentário do Autor:**

_Gostaram? Eu adorei trabalhar com eles, mesmo que tenha sido nessa pequena drabble. Nos vemos futuramente, com um pouco mais de diversão! E sangue, por que não?! (Se for o sangue do Shiki, eu topo!)_


	3. Feliz Ano Novo!

**Feliz Ano Novo!**

**Disclaimer:**

_Os personagens e elementos de Vampire Knight pertencem à Matsuri Hino, exclusivamente. Eu acho que ela desempenha um ótimo papel com eles, mas quem sabe se o Aidou e o Kain fossem algo a mais que primos ela não atingisse 100 da minha devoção?!_

_Conteúdo shounen-ai, se não curte, por favor, não leia!_

**Melhor Que Festejar**

- Por que todos estão tão agitados? – perguntou Aidou, ao observar os alunos do período diurno.

- Provavelmente devido àquela festa que vai acontecer amanhã. – respondeu Kain enquanto lia sua revista em quadrinhos.

- As festas deles são sempre tão animadas! Não acha, Kain?

A expressão do rapaz beirava ao de uma criança que recebia o seu presente de aniversário tão esperado. Kain não conseguia suportar aquilo sem fazer nada.

Aproximou-se de Aidou e tomou seus lábios delicadamente. Os dois se entreolharam por alguns instantes e Kain perguntou:

- Está mais feliz agora?

O sorriso de Aidou respondeu a pergunta.

**Culpa**

Os fogos enfeitavam o céu. Todos os vampiros se encontravam no imenso salão de festas, menos Shiki, que parecia absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Estava tão concentrado que não notou Ichijou, que o abraçou pelas costas e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

- Por que não desce? Estão todos perguntando sobre você lá embaixo.

- Não quero. Prefiro ficar sozinho…

- Está triste por eu ter dito aquilo?

O vampiro de orbes cinzentos não respondeu. Ichijou o abraçou com mais força e disse:

- Eu te amo, Shiki-kun. Por isso não quero que se envolva com eles… Não quero perdê-lo.

**Bolhas de Champagne**

- Champagne?! – indagou Aidou confuso. – Isso não pode ser tão bom quanto chocolate, pode Kain?!

Akatsuki Kain sempre fora criativo, e sempre trazia novos _brinquedinhos_ para o quarto, nas noites em que ele e Aidou não dormiam.

- Não é pra beber que eu trouxe, Aidou! – explicou ele abrindo a garrafa. – Observe…

Despejou um pouco do líquido gelado sobre o tórax nu de Aidou, que sentiu cócegas ao sentir o líquido espumante sobre sua pele.

- A melhor parte vem agora! – disse Kain, pondo-se a lamber cada bolhinha que estourava no corpo de seu querido e precioso primo. – Delicioso não?!

**Por Mais Uma Eternidade**

_Pra que contar até 10 se um ano a mais ou a menos não fará a mínima diferença para nós?! Somos vampiros, possuímos o dom da imortalidade. Eu mesmo tenho mais de 100 anos, e não acho que possa existir uma festa tão idiota quanto esta onde se comemora a passagem de um ano para o outro._

_Shiki não está mais aqui no Colégio Cross. Mas o que esperava?! Sou um traidor da minha própria raça. Porém, eu o amo, e faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo ao menos mais um ano ao meu lado. Mesmo sabendo que um ano seja tão insignificante para mim quando um dia é para os humanos. Porém, só de imaginar estar ao lado dele uma vez mais meu coração bate freneticamente, sem precisar de sangue… Sem precisar de nada mais._

_Eu só queria tê-lo mais uma vez Shiki. Talvez você nunca mais volte para cá. Mas se um dia o fizer, eu estarei lhe esperando, para que juntos, possamos recuperar o tempo perdido. Nem que para isso eu tenha de me contentar em assistir os fogos de artifício sozinho pelo resto da minha etern__a vida. Seja ela de cem, mil, ou um__ bilhão de anos_

**Comentário do Autor:**

_Nossa! Essas drabbles ficaram tão confusas! Talvez seja por mais um bloqueio criativo que esteja por vir. Ou talvez seja apenas a melancolia que me acompanha nestes últimos dias de 2007, um ano bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo para mim._

_Espero que tenham curtido. Mas se não, tranqüilizem-se, nas próximas os temas de VK voltaram normalmente. Só quis fazer um capítulo especial de fim de ano. Ficou estranho, admito, mas foi só por esta vez!_

_Desejo a todos um ótimo começo de 2008, e que nesse próximo ano, coisas boas aconteçam a todos vocês!_

_Um beijo!_

_Saúde, Paz e Amor (e Review) em 2008!_

_Gustavo.Strawberry_


	4. Popularidade

**Popularidade**

**Disclaimer:**

_Os personagens e elementos de Vampire Knight pertencem à Matsuri Hino, e não a mim. Portanto, não reclamem por ela não ter feito algo mais pesado no aniversário do Ichijou, quando estava na hora de cortar o bolo!_

\oo/

_Ser o astro do Colégio Cross é divertido. Todos me adoram. Eu tenho passe livre pra qualquer lugar. Posso comer o que quiser, a hora que quiser. Isso sem contar na infinita variedade de presentes que eu recebo das minhas fãs todas as vezes que eu vou estudar. Estudar, acreditam?!_

_Mas ser um astro também é problemático. Não tenho privacidade pra beijar e agarrar o meu querido Kain pelos corredores. Ser um astro às vezes é problemático._

_Mas graças a minha popularidade consegui convencer as meninas a darem um apelido ao Kain: Wild-sempai. E eu tenho certeza que ele gostou!_

\oo/

**Comentário do Autor:**

_Mais uma!_

_Resolvi mostrar um pouco os pensamentos do Idol-sempai. Legal a idéia, não é?! Tudo bem, só eu acho isso. U.u"_

_Resolvi colocar a idéia como sendo dele para o apelido do Kain. Imaginem: ele pensou que o Kain estava enciumado por ele __ter ganhado__ um apelido das garotas. E então, decidiu que, o seu fã-clube daria um apelido para o seu priminho querido do coração! Gostaram:3_

_Ainda não?!_

_Então vamos fazer assim. Nos reviews me dêem um tema. Assim eu posso escrever melhor, e atingir o gosto de vocês! É que escrever drabbles de Vampire Knight, como diria meu querido amigo Nara Shikamaru¹ é tão problemático!_

_¹Nara Shikamaru – personagem do anime/mangá Naruto;_

_Leiam as drabbles de xxxHOLiC, também!_


	5. Abdominais

**Abdominais**

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e elementos de Vampire Knight não me pertencem. Créditos à Matsuri Hino exclusivamente!_

_**Shipper: **__Aidou X Kain_

_**Tema: **__Abdômen_

_**Palavras: **__200_

**- X -**

O abdômen de Kain era a parte favorita de Aidou no corpo do primo. Sempre que terminavam de fazer amor, Aidou recostava a cabeça ali e dormia tranqüilamente, como uma criança inocente.

Talvez fosse por isso que Kain tanto praticava exercícios físicos. Ele caprichava nos abdominais, pois sabia que pela manhã, seria recompensado em dobro pelas carícias de Aidou.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu na face de Kain quando a porta da academia foi aberta e dela surgiu Aidou, com uma expressão mais maliciosa que a sua.

"O que veio fazer aqui, Aidou?", indagou Kain, se colocando de pé e enxugando a testa úmida de suor.

"Fiquei curioso pra saber onde você se prepara pra mim! E também quis experimentar mais cedo hoje…", e tocou no abdômen enrijecido de Kain devido aos exercícios recentes.

Os dois primos se beijaram brevemente, antes de Kain puxar Aidou pela mão até o pequeno vestiário. Os dois se deitaram em um dos bancos de madeira do lugar e logo não se sabia quem era Aidou, e quem era Kain.

"Você não se cansa?", perguntou Kain ao ver Aidou tracejar seu abdômen com delicadeza.

"Não. Nem um pouco.", respondeu Aidou beijando o primo com carinho.

**- X -**

**Comentário do Autor:**

_O que acharam?! Podem ser sincero! Ficou muito apelativa?!_

_Esse foi um dos temas mais difíceis que eu encontrei até agora! E olha que é nesse capítulo que eu inicio definitivamente o projeto!_

_Para os que gostaram, mandem reviews. (para os que não gostaram também!)_

_Obrigado a todos!_


	6. Imune

**Imune**

**Tema: **Sol

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Ichijou X Shiki

**- X -**

O sol não me feria mais.

Mesmo que seus raios brilhassem diretamente sobre minha pele nua, eu não os sentiria. Todo o brilho da minha vida tinha se apagado quando Ichijou me abandonou. E era assim que eu vivia agora. Imerso em uma escuridão profunda.

Caminhei lentamente pelo parapeito do edifício, me equilibrando precariamente. O sol do meio-dia estava majestoso no céu, mas seus raios não me atingiam. Ao menos, eu não ligava se eles estivessem queimando minha pele sensível.

Não havia mais razão sem você, Ichijou. Não havia mais luz nenhuma no mundo para mim. Só a escuridão infinita…

**- X –**

_**G.S.: **__Meu Deus!_

_Eu acho que consegui! Mesmo sendo em uma drabble, eu consegui fazer algo que tenha um pouco de angst.!_

_- estoura o champagne –_

_Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse gênero diferente. Daqui a pouco tem mais!_


	7. Irritantes

**Irritantes… Porém Eficazes**

**Tema: **Chocolate

**Palavras: **200

**Shipper: **Aidou X Kain

**- X -**

"Idol-sempai!"

"Meu chocolate, Idol-sempai!"

Elas eram tão irritantes. Se houvesse uma maneira de fazer com que parassem de sorrir tanto eu a faria. Era insuportável o jeito como elas olhavam pro meu Aidou. Elas cobiçavam cada parte do corpo dele, eu _sentia_ isso. Era a mesma atmosfera todos os dias, e mesmo que me agradassem com presentes também, eu continuava a não ir com a cara delas.

"Kain! Ganhei chocolates!"

"Ótimo…"

Se eu soubesse cozinhar, faria um para cada uma delas. Com um recheio muito especial, claro. Preparado com todo o carinho. Elas morreriam misteriosamente. Era uma ótima idéia. Mas Aidou não ficaria feliz… Ele _gosta _disso. Não _delas_. Mas do que elas fazem por ele.

"Wild-sempai, também preparei um chocolate pra você!"

Recebi o doce sorrindo, mas quando entramos no colégio, atirei-o sem cerimônias na primeira lata de lixo que encontrei. Aidou trazia muitos deles nos braços, e eu tive um pequeno vislumbre do que aconteceria depois que voltássemos ao dormitório.

"Onde estão os seus?"

"Já comi todos."

"Guloso!"

Sim, sou muito guloso. E esses chocolates serão um ótimo item esta noite, Aidou. Derreterei todos eles, _todos_ em seu corpo.

Até que essas garotas irritantes servem pra alguma coisa.

**- X –**

**G.S.: **_Essa foi ótima!_

_Eu gostei muito dessa drabble. Espero que vocês tenham curtido, também!_

_O Kain ciumento ficou muito fofo! Além disso, quem não queria um vampiro gostosão como ele tendo uma crise de ciúmes!_

_Sortudo do Aidou que ficou com todo o chocolate – e o Kain também – pra ele._

_Mandem reviews! (eu sei que vocês estão lendo!)_

_Jaa_


	8. Pena

**Pena**

**Tema: **Pistola

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Vampiro X Zero

**- X -**

Ele se sente tão seguro com aquela arma nas mãos. Tenho pena.

Mesmo que, com um simples disparo ele possa acabar com minha existência, só tenho pena. Pena por ele ser tão incapaz que só consegue nos afastar com uma arma de metal, enquanto possui duas presas perigosamente afiadas, prontas pra estraçalhar qualquer pedaço de carne.

Mas ele ainda quer ser humano. Pobre coitado.

Espero que ele não se esqueça que é um de nós. Pois se um dia isso acontecer, eu mostrarei a ele, que não é apenas com uma pistola chamada "Bloody Rose" que se extermina um vampiro.

**- X –**

**G.S.: **_Nossa! É a primeira vez que eu coloco o Zero aqui… Estou com medo!_

_Eu que disse que não escreveria nada dele com um certo… :cof cof: "vampiro", fiquei um pouco receoso de colocar ele._

_Mas como na drabble a identidade da primeira pessoa está oculta, não podemos concluir nada. Isso fica por conta da mente insana de cada um de vocês!_

_Digam pra mim. Quem combinaria melhor com o Zero além da Yuuki-chan?!_

_Jaa_


	9. Sedento

**Sedento**

**Tema: **Taça

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Ichijou X Shiki

**- X -**

Ele era insaciável.

Já era a terceira vez que eu enchia a taça dele, mas aqueles olhos permaneciam com o mesmo brilho doentio.

Shiki nunca escondeu seu desejo pelo meu sangue, mas eu não conseguia compreender o que havia de tão especial.

"Continua com sede, Shiki?"

"Sim, Ichijou.", respondeu ele se inclinando por cima da mesa e me roubando um beijo. Já tinha aprendido a me derrubar.

Estendi o pulso direito para ele, que o atacou apetitosamente. Sentia o sangue fluir por seus lábios em um compasso prazeroso e hipnotizante.

Quando terminou, lhe perguntei com malícia:

"Saciado?"

"Por enquanto sim…"

**- X –**

**G.S.:**_ Mais uma drabble com o Shiki e com o Ichijou._

_Eu adoro, adoro mesmo, escrever com o Shiki parecendo um drogado! Fica tudo tão… fácil! (atirem pedrinhas à vontade)_

_Espero que tenham curtido, mesmo fugindo um pouco – ou totalmente – do tema imposto! XD_

_Jaa_


	10. Viciado

**Viciado**

**Tema: **Dependência

**Palavras: **200

**Shipper:** Ichijou X Shiki

**- X -**

Meu instinto já não suporta as pílulas. Não é disso que meu corpo necessita.

Já se passaram duas semanas desde que o seu precioso sangue umedeceu meus lábios, com sua temperatura quente, e com seu delicioso sabor.

É difícil manter a sanidade sabendo que você está apenas dois quartos depois do meu. Minha pulsação acelera, e minha mente é tomada por pensamentos indevidos quando sinto que você está me observando na sala de aula.

Porém, se eu fecho os olhos e tento manter a calma, a resposta surge sem esforço: não é seu sangue que eu quero, é _você_.

Ainda que o calor emanado do seu líquido carmesim aqueça meu corpo, e que o sabor metálico mate a minha sede, eu continuarei sendo um louco dependente. Porque enquanto você continuar a me ignorar, eu permanecerei nesse estado caótico de dependência. Necessitando do seu cheiro e da sua voz, para que eu possa dormir tranqüilo, e para que não tenha sonhos perturbadores com você.

Sou um consumidor, Ichijou, e você é a droga mais perfeita que já puderam inventar na face da Terra. Sou um viciado. Carente por cada centímetro da sua pele. E não tenciono abandonar o vício tão cedo.

**- X ****–**

**G.S.: **_Sem palavras…_

_Reviews!_


	11. Compreensão

Compreensão

**Tema: **Coragem

**Palavras: **100

**- X -**

Eu nunca fui fraco.

Em batalhas, sempre levava a melhor, pois a lâmina da minha espada era forte e afiada, como meu coração flamejante.

Mas, me surpreendi quando não consegui transpassar sua pele com a minha espada. Quando meus músculos se retesaram, no momento em que parti pra cima de você, com desejo de sangue.

Foi como se toda a minha bravura tivesse se perdido, assim como o ar que escapa, ao espetamos um balão com um palito de madeira.

E tão fácil quanto juntar um mais um, eu compreendi o motivo verdadeiro da minha bravura. Proteger quem eu amo.

**- X - **

**G.S.: **_Nossa!_

_Eu achei que essa drabble ficou tanto com cara de xxxHOLiC que quase a troquei de lugar! XD_

_Espero que tenham curtido! Ficou meio UA, mas… Foi o que eu consegui. E mais uma vez a ambigüidade. Dri, sei que você adora isso!_

_Obrigado a todos que mandam reviews, e não parem, continuem mandando!_


	12. Entre Notas

Entre Notas

**Tema: **Piano

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Ichijou X Shiki

**- X -**

Seus dedos tocavam as teclas de mármore com tanta maestria, que era difícil identificar a nota que era tirada.

O semblante calmo era como o de um anjo, tocando uma melodia celeste que acalmava qualquer ser vivente neste mundo. E era aquela visão que acalmava meu espírito.

Os cabelos dourados caindo displicentes sobre a face alva, ocultando os orbes azuis, que provavelmente estavam ocultos pelas pálpebras semicerradas.

Quando a última nota soou no aposento, Ichijou levantou-se do banquinho com graciosidade e caminhou até a poltrona que eu ocupava. Encostou meus lábios nos seus brevemente, e falou:

"Compus pra você, Shiki."

**- X –**

**G.S.: **_Fazia um tempinho que eu não escrevia nada nesse estilo._

_Eu não sei se o Ichijou toca piano, mas se tocar, ele deve ser ótimo (como em tudo que faz)._

_E finalmente escrevi algo deles sem o lado viciado e dependente do Shiki. Espero que tenham gostado!_


	13. Pássaros No Horizonte

**Pássaros No Horizonte**

**Tema: **Pássaros

**Palavras: **100

**- X -**

Era tão bom admirar os pássaros voando no céu, livres e sem destino, importando-se apenas com suas vidas.

Mas eu não tinha mais asas pra voar. Nunca tive. E pelo que sei, continuarei sem tê-las até o fim da minha existência.

Talvez o fim se aproxime, pois eu já não consigo achar beleza nenhuma onde estou. E a única coisa que atrai meu olhar são aquelas criaturas voadoras, cantando na linha do horizonte.

Uma lágrima cai dos meus olhos, mas eu não a seco, deixo escorrer, livre como os pássaros pela imensidão pálida que é o meu rosto. Estou só.

**- X -**


	14. Sem Luz Própria

**Sem Luz Própria**

**Tema: **Estrelas

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Ichijou X Shiki

**- X –**

Estrelas são inalcançáveis. Brilhantes. Mas sua luz não é própria. Precisam de algo maior para poderem tecer o céu com seu esplendor.

Shiki sempre soube que era uma estrela. Desde que fora convidado para o primeiro trabalho como modelo. Todos diziam que ele era a nova estrela da moda. Sempre.

Mas ele sabia que, assim como uma estrela, precisava de um astro maior para iluminá-lo. E ainda que os raios dourados de Ichijou não fossem voltados para ele, Shiki roubava-os, emitindo uma luz radiante que contagiava a todos.

Pois pra Shiki, Ichijou era o astro-rei.

Shiki apenas roubava sua luz.

**- X –**

**G.S.: **_**Yo!**_

_**Nossa, eu sou péssimo pra nomear drabbles. Olha só! O título dessa me faz ter náuseas aterrorizantes!**_

_**Espero que não tenha ficado muito piegas. E pra todos que estão acompanhando o mangá pela Panini – como eu -, um GO! KAIN! GO! AIDOU! (só porque eles ficaram sozinhos por um tempo…) XD**_

_**Obrigado pelas reviews!**_

_**Jaa!**_


	15. Só Mais Um Pouquinho De Gelo

Só Mais Um Pouquinho de Gelo

**Tema: **Gelo

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Aidou X Kain

**- X –**

O pote com os cubos de gelo já estava novamente vazio.

Kain observava para o primo com preocupação, pois este continuava arfando. Ele deu a última pedrinha gelada para Aidou, que chupou-a com vontade, sorrindo como uma criança satisfeita ao provar um doce desejado.

"Precisa ser tão frio assim?", questionou Kain visivelmente constrangido.

"Você não gostou da minha idéia?!", retrucou Aidou fazendo bico.

"Na verdade… Eu imaginei que tomaríamos café com açúcar, e não com cubos de gelo."

Uma expressão confusa apareceu no rosto de Aidou, e então, ele pigarreou alto, levando a xícara de café à boca.

"Açúcar, definitivamente!"

**- X –**

**G.S.: **_**Yo!**_

_**Essa drabble surgiu da idéia dos poderes que o Aidou usou no primeiro volume. Tudo bem que não cito nada sobre seus dons congelantes, mas podem falar que vocês pensaram outra coisa antes, não é?!**_

_**XD (até eu pensei! – BAKA, FOI VOCÊ QUE ESCREVEU! - :cof cof:)**_

_**Obrigado a todos que continuam lendo. Mandem reviews!**_

_**Jaa **_


	16. Aquele Que Enfrenta

**Aquele Que Enfrenta**

**Tema: **Medo

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Aidou X Kaname

**- X -**

E quando a figura imponente surgiu à sua frente, pela primeira vez ele teve medo. Não apenas de ser castigado cruelmente pelo vampiro, mas também por ter magoado realmente o seu tão adorado superior.

Os olhos frios de Kaname estavam fixos nos deles, e não resistindo ao impulso, baixou-os, as bochechas pálidas tingindo-se de rubro.

"Novamente. Não se cansa, Aidou?", indagou o sangue-puro.

"Não. Enquanto ela estiver ocupando seus pensamentos, eu não terei nenhuma chance."

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Kaname.

"Vá dormir."

"E o meu castigo?"

"Por hoje não será necessário. Seu remorso já o castigou suficientemente."

**- X -**

**G.S.: **_**Gostaram?! Minha primeira Aidou x Kaname. Espero que não tenha assustado ninguém (além do que eu me assustei por escrever isso). A idéia me veio à mente quando imaginei os dois conversando sobre a atitude de Aidou, em ficar mexendo com Yuuki todo o tempo.**_

_**Anna-chan também merece os créditos, já que foi ela que me disse uma vez que o Aidou e o Kaname podem ter alguma coisa. Não foi muito, mas…!**_

_**Obrigado pelos reviews!**_

_**Jaa!**_


	17. Emoções Escondidas

**Emoções Escondidas**

**Tema: **Arrependimento

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Aidou X Kain

**- X -**

Os dois primos saíram do esconderijo de Shizuka Hiou arfantes. Aidou procurou apoio em uma das árvores do jardim, enquanto Kain observava o primo, preocupado.

- Por que você veio _realmente_?

- Pensei que ela pudesse fazer mal ao Kaname-sama. – respondeu ele corando. – Mas acho que não é bem isso que ela quer…

O rosto de Kain se transformou. Ele assumiu uma expressão rancorosa, e tomando coragem, disse:

- Irei avisar ao Kaname-sama. Vá para o dormitório e descanse.

- Desculpe…

- Não precisa se preocupar.

Porém, quando Kain se dirigiu para o baile, uma lágrima surgiu em seu rosto.

**- X -**

**G.S.: **_**Mais uma drabble Aidou X Kain. E eu quis retratar um pouco da cena que acontece no volume quatro, depois deles terem descoberto os verdadeiros planos de Shizuka. É uma pena que o Aidou demonstre mais carinho pelo Kaname, do que pelo Kain – o que em minha opinião é um grande desperdício.**_

_**Bom, mas como nem todos se satisfazem com o que tem, espero que tenham gostado de ver um Kain mais tristonho. E angst. Também! Eu adoro o som dessa palavra: angst.!**_

_**Obrigado pelos reviews!**_


	18. No Elevador

**No Elevador**

**Tema: **Elevador (óbvio, não?!)

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Ichijou X Shiki

**- X -**

As portas duplas se fecharam silenciosamente. As luzes fosforescentes se apagaram. As mãos dele procuraram as minhas.

Foi tudo tão rápido como um piscar de olhos. Em alguns instantes estávamos dividindo o piso de mármore do elevador, deitados precariamente na pilha de roupas.

Os cabelos loiros tinham um leve cheiro de baunilha. Os olhos azuis dele procuravam os meus. Os nossos corpos estavam unidos, como se fossem um só.

Virei o rosto dele com delicadeza, e plantei-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz. Ele sorriu, me beijando em resposta.

As luzes acenderam. E tão rápido como começou, chegou ao fim.

**- X -**

**G.S.: **_**Yo!**_

_**Ficou um pouco AU essa drabble, mas eu não imaginaria meu shipper predileto de VK preso em um elevador no roteiro original! XD**_

_**Eu gostei muito dessa. Espero que o mesmo tenha sido pra vocês!**_

_**Obrigado pelos reviews (como de costume)!**_

_**Jaa!**_


	19. Depois Do Fim

**Depois do Fim**

**Tema: **Solidão

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **_Indefinido – deixo isso a critério de vocês!_

_**- X -**_

A onda quebra nas pedras ao meu lado. Sinto pingos salgados caírem sob meu rosto, mas não consigo identificar se são da água do mar, ou das lágrimas que caem dos meus olhos.

Pra todas as direções que eu olho, só encontro vazio. Uma imensa praia deserta, sem ninguém, _sem você_.

É até engraçado imaginar que isso esteja acontecendo. Sempre imaginei que fôssemos ficar juntos para sempre. Mas eu estava errado. E a última cena que eu tenho de você foi sua breve aparição no saguão do dormitório, de mala pronta nas mãos.

Só sobrou sua presença no meu coração.

_**- X -**_

**G.S.:**___**DOMO!**_

_**Minna! Minha vida está totalmente "transformada" – estou exagerando como sempre, mas é assim que me sinto.**_

_**Eu comecei a trabalhar – isso mesmo, vocês não leram errado, TRABALHAR – essa semana. Talvez fique um pouco difícil de trazer muitas drabbles por semana, mas eu não abandonarei o projeto. Porque, afinal, só faltam mais algumas!**_

_**Espero que todos entendam se as atualizações demorarem um pouco. De resto, muito obrigado MESMO, a todos que sempre mandam comentários super fofos sobre as drabbles! Se minha criatividade permitisse eu escreveria algo maior de VK, mas por enquanto vai ficar só nas drabbles mesmo, ok?!**_

_**Um abraço pra todos!**_


	20. Estado Momentâneo

**Estado Momentâneo**

**Tema: **Alegria

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Ichijou X Shiki

_**- X -**_

E toda vez que ele entrava por aquela porta, minha alma parecia a de uma criança que acabara de ganhar seu desejado presente de aniversário.

O simples fato dele sorrir ao passar do meu lado, fazia com que cada pequena célula do meu corpo vibrasse, e todas elas juntas, dançavam ao som da melodia mais maravilhosa que existia nesse mundo.

Quando me perguntam o porquê de minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas todas as vezes que Ichijou passa na minha frente, é fácil responder. Mas não o faço. Por mais que essa alegria me contagie, nós nunca teríamos chances juntos.

Apenas sorrio.

_**- X -**_

_**G.S.: **__Minna!_

_Depois de um tempinho, escrevo algo menos __**dark **__nas drabbles de VK. Tudo bem que, antigamente eu abusava do açúcar, mas depois que passei a – ao menos tentar – buscar um pouco mais de sobriedade nas minhas pequenas histórias, não consigo escrever nada totalmente HAPPY ENDING, se é que me entendem! XD_

_Obrigado por lerem – e comentarem também, eu acredito em vocês!_

_Jaa!_


	21. Momento De Vaguear

**Momento de Vaguear**

**Tema: **_Nuvens_

**Palavras: **_100_

**Shipper: **_Aidou X Kain (tudo bem, só eu que vi isso!)_

_****_

Estava deitado no jardim naquela noite. Olhava para o céu com uma expressão vaga e tranqüila. Era como se estivesse esperando que as nuvens mostrassem mais que as simples formas, formas que, por mais simples que sejam, eram impossíveis de serem identificadas precisamente.

E foi assim que eu adormeci. Meus sentidos se perderam, e acabei não percebendo você, deitando-se na grama ao meu lado, e sussurrando ao meu ouvido:

- Vamos entrar?

Quando abri os olhos me deparei com o azul dos seus. Foi o necessário. Beijei seus lábios e esqueci-me das nuvens, com suas formas misteriosas.

- Te amo…

_****_

**G.S.: **_Gostaram?! Não tenho muito para falar sobre essa drabble. Ela ficou simples… até demais, se querem saber minha opinião. Mas foi o que deu pra fazer na volta do feriado! XD_

_Me desculpem!_

_Obrigado pelos reviews (que quase não aparecem, mas vou fingir não notar)!_

_OBS: Para aqueles que estão se cadastrando nos alerts, não custa nada dar um oi, o que acham?! Isso faz de mim uma pessoa mais feliz, ao menos uma vez por semana!_

_Jaa!_


	22. Oculto

**Oculto**

**Tema:**___Segredos_

**Palavras: **_100_

**Shipper: **_Ichijou X Shiki (dê uma olhada no meu comentário pra entender o porquê de serem esses dois!)_

_****_

É sempre tão ruim guardar segredos.

Pois é muito difícil saber até que ponto é realmente necessário escondê-lo.

E também é muito ruim ter uma coisa escondida. Principalmente se for algo verdadeiro, e que acaba consumindo-nos por dentro, a todo o momento que nós o escondemos cada vez mais profundamente dentro de nós.

É assim comigo.

Ocultar o que eu sinto por ele. Não poder dizer nada quando o vejo abraçado com as garotas. Ficar quieto quando ele me pergunta se pode ajudar.

É ruim.

Mas é necessário.

Pois eu estou mantendo um segredo. Meu segredo. Amar meu melhor amigo.

_****_

**G.S.: **_Olá!_

_Mais uma drabble de Vampire Knight! (eu acho que não me canso de falar isso!) Bom, como deu pra perceber, a drabble é um tanto ambígua, quando se trata de quais personagens, mas eu optei por colocar o Ichijou e o Shiki por um simples motivo: eu ADORO eles dois._

_Bom, acho que é isso! Espero que tenham gostado. Eu adorei, pois eu também guardo esse mesmo segredinho! D_

_Obrigado._


	23. Quebrar Regras

**Quebrar Regras**

**Tema: **_Biblioteca_

**Palavras: **_100_

**Shipper: **_Ichijou X Shiki_

Todas aquelas estantes, repletas de histórias e informações. Verídicas, ou fictícias. Não importava.

Passar uma tarde naquele lugar era uma das melhores coisas para mim.

Quando você me acompanhava, era diferente. Nenhuma das histórias prendia minha atenção. Nenhuma palavra nova me despertava curiosidade. Somente aquele par de olhos cinzentos me encarando. Quietos.

E então, eu guardava todos os livros, e fazia uma das coisas proibidas em quase todas as bibliotecas:barulho. Ria de sua cara de criança. Do seu olhar desafiador quando eu separava meus lábios dos seus.

E por fim, acabávamos sendo expulsos pela bibliotecária.Tínhamos mais uma história pra contar.

**G.S.: **_Obrigado pelos reviews, continuem mandando… (cansado demais pra falar qualquer coisa)_


	24. Último Suspiro

**Último Suspiro**

**Tema: **Tristeza

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **O que quiserem! XD

Continuo esperando.

Os móveis envelhecem. A poeira se espalha por todos os lugares.

Mas eu ainda continuo a esperar.

Lá fora, o tempo muda. O sol aparece, só pra ser substituído pela lua em seguida. Chuva e arco-íris no céu azul.

E permaneço esperando.

O tempo passa, mas não envelheço. Ainda continuo da mesma forma. Esperando você voltar. Se é que um dia isso possa acontecer.

Mas, por agora, eu vou continuar esperando.

Meus olhos não conseguem permanecer abertos por muito tempo. Acho que minha hora está se aproximando. Estou partindo.

Eu esperei por muito tempo. Mas você nunca voltou…

**G.S.: **_Bom, mais uma drabble angst. Estou ficando bom nesse ramo! XD_

_Eu optei por deixar na ambigüidade novamente, mas não pensem que é desleixo, ou falta de criatividade, mas acho que não combinaria de outra forma. Como na drabble passada, eu vejo IchiShiki, mas fica como vocês optarem!_

_Obrigado. Continuem mandando reviews! E para aqueles, que lêem e não mandam, por favor, é rapidinho! Diria que… indolor!_

_Tchau!_


	25. Disciplina

**Disciplina**

**Tema: **Sala de aula

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Ichijou X Shiki

Todos aqueles números dispostos na lousa. Equações difíceis e interessantes. Era o que Ichijou sentia durante a aula.

Sua atenção era tanta, que não percebia um par de olhos fixados nele.

Shiki não demonstrara interesse em nenhuma outra coisa a não ser Ichijou, desde o início da aula. O jeito como Ichijou passava o cabelo por trás das orelhas. O jeito como mordia a ponta do lápis quando estava pensando. Tudo nele o atraía.

- O senhor poderia nos dizer a resposta?! – indagou o professor apontando para Shiki.

- 505. – respondeu prontamente.

Ichijou virou e riu para Shiki. Nota 10.

**G.S.: **_Férias terminando, aulas voltando, foi nisso que – tentei – busquei inspiração para escrever a drabble. Não ficou como eu queria, mas espero que alguém goste!_

_Pois, convenhamos, é quase impossível prestar atenção na aula quando tem uma pessoa tão bonita e adorável, como o Ichijou em classe, não?! Tudo bem, que nesse caso, eu escolheria ficar observando o Shiki… XD_

_Boa volta às aulas a todos!_

_(E pra mim também!)_


	26. Pertinho

**Pertinho**

**Tema: **Calor

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Aidou X Kain

- Quero ficar perto de você, Kain!

- Por que isso de repente?

- É que está tão frio esse ano!

- E daí?

- Oras! É que… Toda vez que eu fico perto de você, me sinto tão quentinho!

- Não entendo, Aidou. Como pode ficar _quentinho_ só de estar próximo a mim?

- Talvez porque você seja… quente!

- Isso foi totalmente estúpido. Como eu posso ser _quente_ se sou um vampiro? Vampiros não costumam ser quentes a todo o momento, não acha?

- Mas é um calor diferente!

- Como assim?

- Eu sinto o calor aqui!

**G.S.: **_Oi!_

_Gostaram? Eu achei muito fofa! E conseguiram identificar qual é o "ponto" que fica quentinho no Aidou?! XD Eu deixei no ar, propositalmente, para que cada um imagine o lugar que quiser! O meu não é nada pornográfico, viu gente! XD – não é mesmo!_

_E outra coisa: notaram que praticamente só houve diálogos nessa drabble? – nossa! Se eu não falo, acho que ninguém ia notar! XD – Espero que não tenha ficado meio estúpida!_

_Mandem por reviews quais foram os lugares que, na opinião de vocês, ficaram quentinhos no Aidou!_

_Fui!_


	27. Trazendo Calor

**Trazendo Calor**

**Tema: **Janela

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Dir. Kurosu X Yagari

- Como uma pessoa em sã consciência pode ficar com a janela aberta nesse tempo?! – exclamou o Diretor Kurosu.

O caos reinava na pequena sala da diretoria. O vento que entrava pela janela fizera um pequeno estrago no cômodo. Quando o homem de óculos tencionou fechá-la, uma mão firme impediu-o.

- Yagari…!? O que faz aqui?

- Resolvi trazer o verão de volta pra sua vida…

- Depois de dez anos?

- Eu não tive escolha, você sabe.

- Sim, mas poderia ao menos ter me falado!

O caçador tomou os lábios do diretor e silenciou-o.

- Tire o casaco!

**G.S.: **_O que acharam?! Eu sempre tive uma cisma com esse shipper, desde a cena no volume dois, pág. 72, quando os dois estão conversando… Sou maluco mesmo! XD_

_Espero não ter assustado vocês com esses dois, pois tenho planos de escrever com eles mais uma vez!_

_Reviews!_

_Fui…_


	28. Vidas Que Se Encontram

**Vidas Que Se Encontram (Parte I)**

**Tema: **Espada

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Ichijou X Shiki

Com aquela espada, ele conseguiu vencer inúmeras batalhas. Protegeu milhares de pessoas. Conquistou terras. Duelou por uma noite.

Ele atravessou continente e encontrou aquele que seria sua alegria a razão de sua vida, e também, sua inevitável decadência.

No momento do juramento, onde prometeu que batalharia e morreria pelo príncipe, sua sentença de morte estava assinada. Assim como o passaporte para os dias mais felizes de sua vida.

E foram poucos os dias. Na noite do décimo primeiro, por vítima de um misterioso assassinato, o príncipe morreu, deixando seu guerreiro, com a lâmina da espada sedenta por sangue e vingança.

**G.S**_Perceberam?! É uma AU… E ainda não terminou. Na próxima drabble, vocês podem ler a continuação!_

_Jaa!_


	29. Vidas Que Se Separam

**Vidas Que Se Encontram (Parte II)**

**Tema: **Curativo

**Palavras: **115

**Shipper: **Ichijou X Shiki

Ele foi destruindo aqueles que apareciam no seu caminho. Pouco a pouco conseguiu criar um rastro de sangue, que o acompanharia até seus últimos momentos.

Foi em uma tarde, no pôr-do-sol pra ser mais exato, que ele ficou cara a cara com o assassino. Se não fosse por seu juramento, não precisaria estar ali, sofrendo, em busca da cura para a dor que assolava seu peito.

Mas ele jurara por amor, além do dever, e essa era uma promessa irrevogável.

E a espada não foi suficiente. Ele morreu pelas mãos do assassino. Seu último suspiro aconteceu ao lado do túmulo onde repousava seu amante. Seu juramento.

**G.S.**_Eu não queria matar os dois, mas não consegui achar uma brecha para que um deles pudesse ser feliz, mesmo vingando a morte do outro._

_Espero que tenham entendido, e gostado também, dessa minha "experiência". XD_

_Fui! – E pra quem não conseguiu identificar, o príncipe era o Shiki e o guerreiro era o Ichijou -. E sim, o título da drabble foi inspirado na música "Vidas que se encontram", do CPM 22._


	30. Com Gosto de Café

**Com Gosto de Café**

**Tema: **Cozinha

**Palavras: **98

**Shipper: **Yagari x Kurosu

Um cheiro delicioso de café sendo preparado chamava a atenção de qualquer um que passasse a dois metros da cozinha do Colégio Cross. E não foi diferente com Yagari.

- Hum! Que cheiro maravilhoso! – exclamou ele. - Não sabia que você sabia cozinhar tão bem, Kurosu.

O diretor fixou os olhos no único orbe visível do caçador, e serviu uma quantidade generosa do líquido negro e fumegante em uma xícara.

- Tome, então.

Yagari tomou um pequeno gole, e sorriu, puxando o diretor pela echarpe de lã.

- Está delicioso. Como você.

Foi um beijo com gosto de café. Um fato.

**G.S.: **Gostaram?!

Eu sei que não! XD


	31. Imutável

**Imutável**

**Tema: **Jardim

**Palavras: **132

**Shipper: **Yagari x Kurosu

Continuava tudo do mesmo jeito.

O mato aparado incrivelmente igual em todos os pontos, o pequeno chafariz no meio do jardim e as flores, cada uma em seu respectivo canteiro, saboreando o frescor da brisa vespertina.

Ele também continuara da mesma forma. Apoiado em uma das árvores centenárias, envolto em xales e cachecóis, Kurosu observava o tímido sol, que começava a se esconder atrás das montanhas.

- Isso me deixa profundamente nostálgico, Kurosu.

O diretor voltou sua atenção para o homem de cabelos negros, avaliando o que o tempo fizera com ele.

- Meu propósito era justamente esse, Yagari. – respondeu ele. – Mas também posso te mostrar uma nostalgia mais agradável, se quiser.

- Eu adoraria.

Lábios selados. Olhos fechados. E a brisa a soprar-lhes os cabelos. Continuava como antes. E continuaria sempre.

**G.S.: **Então... Eu acho que foi outra com o meu shipper "adulto". XD

Eu fiquei muito feliz com o resultado final dessa drabble. Sei lá, ficou diferente de todas que eu já escrevi até hoje. Espero que todos que lerem curtam, também.

PS: Notaram que o Yagari sempre surge do nada?! XD


	32. Medo

**Medo**

**Tema: **Quarto

**Palavras: **155 (é, bastante)

**Shipper: **Zero x Ichiru

Ichiru nunca gostou de morar perto de florestas. À noite, seus olhos não fechavam enquanto ele não tivesse plena certeza que as sombras dos galhos, eram galhos, de fato.

- Zero… Zero…

- O que foi, Ichi? Ainda não está dormindo?!

- Estou com medo. Acho que tem… um monstro, lá fora!

Ventava muito, e os galhos secos de uma das árvores arranhavam o vidro da janela. Zero não precisou de muito para descobrir sobre o que o irmão estava falando.

Decidido, foi até a cama de Ichiru e deitou-se ao lado dele, virando o rosto dele, carinhosamente de encontro ao seu.

- Zero…

- Quieto. Olhe nos meus olhos. Não precisa ter medo. Apenas olhe nos meus olhos.

Em cinco minutos, Ichiru já ressonava. Zero pensou em voltar para sua cama, mas a mão do irmão segurava a sua com tanta força, que ele resolveu ficar ali mesmo. E adormeceu, abraçando o irmão carinhosamente.

**G.S.: **Só porque eu tive ganas de fazer alguma coisa com eles, depois do volume 04:3


	33. Encontros Noturnos

**Encontros Noturnos**

**Tema:** Uniforme

**Palavras: **130

**Shipper: **Kaname x Zero (pela primeira vez, pra pagar a língua de quem um dia falou que nunca escreveria nada com os dois) XD

Quando os dois se encontravam, tarde da noite, no antigo dormitório do período noturno, não se podia afirmar que ali acontecia um encontro, mas sim uma batalha de dois seres, bela e poderosamente fatais.

O contraste produzido pelos uniformes, branco e negro, não era nada se comparado às atitudes e desejos de cada um. Mas naquelas poucas horas isso não importava, era apenas uma fúria irrefreável e a vontade de ter o corpo do outro sobre o seu.

A única coisa importante aos dois era uma garota de cabelos castanhos, que nem imaginava as coisas que os seus dois principais guardiões faziam naquele lugar, supostamente abandonado.

E no fim, só sobravam os uniformes, meras peças daquela divina obra, espalhados pelo chão de madeira, hipnotizando qualquer um, com seu contraste esplendoroso.

**G.S**Sim, eu prometi a muitas pessoas que nunca faria nada envolvendo Zero e Kaname... Pelo simples fato dos dois serem da Yuuki... Mas eu resolvi jogar tudo às favas depois do volume 5!

Pra quem gostar, ou não, aqui está mais uma drabble com um casal diferente! E que venham mais como esta!

Reviews²!


	34. Pacífico

**Pacífico**

**Tema: **Cama

**Shipper: **Kain x Aidou

Lençóis revirados. Penas espalhadas. Travesseiros amarrotados. E dois seres quase angelicais deitados em meio ao caos. Era quase uma cena absurda, os dois dormindo tranquilamente em meio à bagunça.

E na hora de despertar, foi Kain que abriu os olhos primeiro. Buscou os lábios entreabertos de Aidou e beijou-os ternamente.

- Hum… - murmurou Aidou coçando os olhos.

- Hora de acordar.

O vampiro menor olhou contrariado para o primo, e virou para o outro lado em seguida, deixando Kain maluco ao deixar sua nuca em evidência.

- Então ficamos na cama, um pouco mais… - concluiu Kain, abraçando Aidou.

**G.S.: **Gostaram?! Ficou meio maluca... Mas eu gostei do resultado final! XD

E o Kain acordando deve ser uma coisa... DIVINA! o aquele que sonha com isso todas as noites

Fui!


	35. Reprise Constante

**Reprise Constante**

**Tema: **Noite

**Palavras: **92

Todas as noites são iguais para mim, depois do dia que te conheci. Espero desesperadamente pelo momento em que você entra pela janela, sorrindo satisfeito, por confirmar que eu continuo vivo.

Estarei preso dentro dessa torre pelo resto dos meus dias, e meus únicos momentos bons são aqueles que passo ao seu lado.

Você já não se alimenta do meu sangue. Talvez, ele não seja mais saboroso, ou suficiente para você. Mas tu continuas vindo aqui, todas as noites, para deixá-las mais _vivas_.

Nessa reprise constante dos últimos dias da minha vida.

**G.S.: **Mais uma coisa triste…

Espero que ao menos alguém tenha gostado!

Reviews são bem vindas, criticando ou elogiando! ;D

Fui!


	36. Observador Proibido

**Observador Proibido**

**Tema: **Banheiro

**Palavras: **104

**Shipper: **Aidou x Kaname

Sempre o observei tomando banho. Não por perversão, mas sim, por admiração. Seu corpo, branco e frio como o mármore, chegava a ser quase perfeito, e não haveria ninguém no mundo que pudesse igualar aquele ser.

Seus cabelos castanho-escuros, molhados, caíam sobre sua face, ocultando os olhos cor de sangue, que sempre me intimidavam, ou comandavam. Aquela visão chegava a doer, de tão maravilhosa que era.

Eu o queria pra mim, mas sabia que nunca o teria, não do jeito que esperava ter. Seu coração já tinha alguém, e eu não tinha coragem de disputá-lo com _ela_.

Afinal, observá-lo no banho era tão proveitoso!

**G.S.: **Olá! Queria me desculpar pela única e mísera drabble dessa semana. É que, por culpa de um livro que comprei, acabei não tendo tempo de escrever… XD

Espero que entendam! E a idéia de escrever algo com os dois já povoava minha mente há um tempinho, mas depois que eu vi o Aidou, nas páginas 36 e 37 do volume 5, a coisa simplesmente aflorou!

Mandem reviews – e deixo vocês me xingarem essa semana! XD


	37. Memórias Na Chuva

**Memórias Na Chuva**

**Tema: **Chuva

**Palavras: **100

**Shipper: **Yagari x Kurosu

O temporal ainda não cessara. Já chovia há horas, e o ritmo das gotas que açoitavam a janela da diretoria não diminuíam. Kurosu, que já se encapotara todo em xales e casacos, observava a paisagem cinzenta pela janela.

Os olhos por detrás dos óculos, tinham um ar melancólico.

- Estava assim naquele dia, Yagari…

Uma lágrima rolou por sua face alva e caiu na pele que rodeava seu pescoço. Quantas vezes ele não observara a chuva deitado sobre o corpo quente do caçador, que ele não teria nunca mais… Era um fato. Ele estava morto.

- Eu estou morrendo também…

**G.S.: **Uma coisa um tanto angst., pra contracenar com a próxima, que será… Bem, leiam e opinem por conta própria! ;D

Ficou um pouco parecida com uma das últimas que escrevi deles, mas não se importem muito com isso – ou se importem -, afinal, um shipper criado por mim – eu acho -, tem que ter um plano de fundo especial e – AHÁ! – _único_!

Beijos e abraços à todos… E uma mordidinha de leve no pescoço, também! ;F


	38. Surpresas De Páscoa

**Surpresas de Páscoa!**

**Tema: **Fantasia

**Palavras: **120

**Shipper: **Shiki x Ichijou

Shiki esperara ansioso pelo fim de semana, pois de acordo com Ichijou, o ruivo receberia uma surpresa neste dia.

E então, no dia e hora marcados, lá estava ele, parado em frente ao dormitório de Takuma, roendo as unhas de tanta curiosidade.

- Pode entrar! – disse a voz de Ichijou do outro lado da porta.

O quarto estava escuro, e quando Shiki acendeu as luzes, um rapaz loiro, usando apenas duas orelhinhas brancas e felpudas estava sentado na cama, de pernas cruzadas, com um pote de chocolate derretido em uma das mãos.

O choque foi tanto, que o ruivo desmaiou.

- Tenho que maneirar na surpresa, da próxima vez. – comentou Ichijou para si mesmo, levantando-se e indo ajudar o namorado.

**G.S.: **Drabble especial de Páscoa! Curtiram! Eu sei que ficou bem simples, e tal, mas eu adorei escrevê-la. Fiquei imaginando o Ichi, com todo aquele jeitão – de Fay – de ser, aprontando uma "surpresinha" pro Shiki, que coitado, não agüentou! XD

É engraçado imaginar que o Ichijou seja mais velho que o Shiki, mas fica uma coisa tão… LEGAL! o SEME MAIS NOVO; UKE MAIS VELHO;

Deixa eu parar por aqui, senão vão começar a se perguntar de onde eu tirei as orelhinhas de coelho. Uma dica apenas, foi de uma revista muito famosa, que eu particularmente não gosto, mas, bem, que é um sucesso e tanto no nosso Brasil! ;D

Boa Páscoa!


	39. Comparações

**Comparações**

**Shipper: **Kaname x Zero

**Palavras: **222

- São as mãos dela que te tocam, mas as únicas que te dão prazer são as minhas.

E tocou-lhe o membro rígido, de forma rude.

- Os olhos dela te transmitem paz e carinho, mas são meus orbes vermelhos, que você procura nas noites solitárias.

E conseguiu, com apenas um olhar, fazer com que o outro se deitasse na cama.

- Você adora saborear o sangue quente dela, mas quando recupera totalmente suas forças, vem correndo para que eu roube metade dela.

Mordiscou o mamilo do outro, provocando-lhe um gemido rouco e prolongado.

- Os lábios dela são macios e quentes, mas você prefere o meu beijo selvagem, pois no fundo, _você _é uma criatura selvagem.

Tomou os lábios do rapaz de orbes lilases, sufocando uma prece, que mais se parecia com uma permissão para continuar com aquela sessão masoquista.

- Ela pode entrar no seu quarto, tem permissão para interferir na sua vida, mas o único que você deixa entrar… ah! Aqui… sou eu!

Desabou, exausto, ao lado do rapaz de fios cinza-prateados.

- E eu continuo fazendo isso, não por gostar de você, mas para sentir as pequenas impressões que ela deixa em cada canto do seu corpo. Porque, eu não te amo, Kiryu-kun.

Finalizando com um sorriso enigmático, deixou o outro vampiro sozinho no quarto, impregnado de luxúria.

**Comentário: **_Nossa! Eu adorei escrever essa, mesmo!_

_Foi uma coisa que fluiu tão, facilmente, que até me espantei depois._

_Imaginar o Kaname sádico desse jeito me assusta um pouco, mas no fundo, combina com ele, não acham?!_

_Espero mesmo que tenham gostado. E infelizmente, ficaremos só com uma essa semana. Mas não me apedrejem, o projeto está terminando, e quero caprichar nessas últimas, certo?!_

_Obrigado a todos que leram as anteriores, e que mandam reviews!_

_Fui…_


	40. Castigo Noturno

**Castigo Noturno**

**Shipper: **Shiki x Ichijou

**Palavras: **128

Shiki entrou cautelosamente no quarto do vice-líder do dormitório. Seus olhos brilharam quando avistou o pescoço descoberto de Ichijou, que já estava deitado em sua cama.

- Ichi… Sou eu. – murmurou Shiki, tocando a pele alva com a ponta do nariz.

- Conseguiu se livrar _dela_?

- Sim. Finalmente dormiu… E agora…

- Você também já pode dormir. – Cortou Ichijou virando-se para o outro lado.

Atônito, Shiki pôs-se de pé.

- P-pensei… P-pensei que nós… Nós iríamos…?!

- Sim, _iríamos_. Mas não quero mais. Agora pode ir dormir.

- Posso… Aqui?

- Não. No seu quarto.

Shiki bufou, mas obedeceu. Ichijou nunca gostou de dividir nada com ninguém, e Shiki era muito importante pra ele. Mas havia momentos, em que ele tinha de ter pulso firme.

- Crianças…


	41. Solução Do Seu Problema

**Solução Do Seu Problema**

**Shipper: **Kain x Aidou

**Palavras: **116

Acordou sobressaltado, e buscou proteção nos braços fortes de seu primo, que dormia ao seu lado. Kain apertou o menor contra si, e murmurou baixinho, porém, sem abrir os olhos:

- O que foi?

- Tive um pesadelo…

- Quer contar?

- Foi simples… Você ia embora… Só isso.

Kain apertou o primo com ainda mais força. Ele sabia que Aidou estava mentindo. E Aidou sabia que o primo não acreditara nele. Mesmo assim, os dois continuaram abraçados, e Aidou voltou a dormir.

- Não adianta procurar um problema pra tentar esquecer o que já se tenha. – murmurou Kain, acariciando os fios loiros do primo. – Mas eu ainda continuarei sendo seu problema… Ou sua _possível_ solução.


	42. Mesma Coisa

**Mesma Coisa**

**Shipper: **Yagari x Kurosu

**Palavras: **105

O toque áspero e quente sobressaltou Kurosu, quando os dedos do caçador tocaram sua pele pálida e sensível.

- Continua fumando como um louco… - comentou, aconchegando ainda mias o xale em torno do pescoço.

- E você com essa mania de frio.

Se entreolharam, e juntos, puseram-se a rir abertamente. O tempo passara, impiedosamente para os dois. Kurosu não era mais o melhor aluno da turma, com seu hábito insuportável de opinar sobre as coisas mais improváveis, e Yagari já não era o encrenqueiro franzino que vivia cheio de machucados.

Mas quando seus lábios se reencontraram, tiveram consciência de que nem tudo tinha mudado.

**Comentário de um autor (in)feliz: **_Simples, curta e direta!_

_Tá terminando! REVIEWS NOW!_


	43. Kanamesempai Para Os Casais 1

**Kaname-sempai Para Os Casais!**

**Akatsuki Kain & Hanabusa Aidou**

- Kaname pra você é…?

- Um exemplo a ser seguido, obedecido e respeitado! Ele é justo, um líder nato, uma pessoa extremamente boa e… Posso falar mais? Ah, então tudo bem. Kaname é um ótimo a… Bom, ele é um comandante ótimo e…

- Tempo encerrado, Sr. Hanabusa! E pra você, Kain?

- Não é nada mais que o líder do dormitório e dos vampiros aqui do Colégio Cross. E também ladrão de namorados…

**Comentário: **_Sim, eu estou enrolando vocês! XD_

_Mentira! Eu tive uma pequena idéia de fazer umas três drabbles como entrevistas dos personagens, dizendo o que acham do Kaname, que é um dos principais personagens e, sem dúvida, o que mais intriga a todos!_

_Espero que continuem lendo… E animem-se, está terminando!_


	44. Kanamesempai Para Os Casais 2

**Kaname-sempai Para Os Casais**

**Senri Shiki & Takuma Ichijou**

- Ichijou, você que é muito próximo de Kuran-sama, poderia dizer um pouco sobre os _hobbies_ dele?!

- Ah! Sim, sim! Bem, Kaname é um rapaz muito reservado em tudo que faz, mas ele é extremamente dedicado às suas tarefas como líder… Tirando isso, o xadrez e a devoção por seu altar particular para Yuuki-chan… Só.

- Gostaria de adicionar algo, Shiki-kun?

- Concordo com tudo que o Ichi disse, porque ele prometeu que iríamos :CENSURADO: se eu falasse isso.

- Ok. Próximos entrevistados, rápido!

**Comentário: **_Eu adoro o Ichijou! Sempre tão animado pra tudo… XD Já o Shiki continua aquele tarado de sempre! Mas ele é o tarado mais fofo do mundo!_


	45. Kanamesempai Para Os Casais 3

**Kaname-sama Para Os Casais**

**Kiryu Zero**

- Kiryu Zero! É um prazer conhecê-lo!

- …

- Bem, vamos começar a entrevista, então! Qual a cor favorita de Kuran Kaname?!

- …

- Se você não abrir a boca fica difícil para nós entendermos, Zero.

- Kaname não tem preferência por c ores…

- Então, que tal comida?

- Ele é um vampiro. Vampiros se alimentam basicamente de algo que contenha bastante hemoglobina, não acha?

- Certo. E qual é a matéria favorita dele?!

- Kaname não tem preferência por matérias, afinal, ele é um gênio.

- Ótimo. Pra fechar, qual o número favorito dele?!

- …

**Comentário: **_Imaginaram o Zero sentado (desconfortavelmente) em um divã, enquanto uma das fãs loucas do Kaname entrevista ele?! XS_

_Foi isso que eu imaginei ao escrever essa última drabble no tema "Entrevista Com O Vampiro". Espero que tenham curtido! ;D_

_ReViEwS!_


	46. I Hate That I Love U

**I Hate That I Love U**

**Kuran Kaname & Kiryu Zero**

Ele odiava tudo em Kaname.

Seus olhos, que escondiam intenções frias e cruéis, por trás do sorriso sempre simpático e acolhedor que o vampiro usava.

Os cabelos lisos e freqüentemente desalinhados pelos dedos finos do mesmo.

O tom de voz que demonstrava uma paz inexplicável, até mesmo pra ele, um sangue puro que realmente não deveria temer nada.

Zero odiava cada parte daquele ser, pois nunca podia tê-lo para si totalmente. Por mais que passasse a noite inteira tocando-lhe a pele alva, que queimava ao toque, ela nunca seria totalmente dele.

Os lábios nunca seriam seus, mesmo que os beijasse com sofreguidão a todo o tempo. E nem o amor que Kaname poderia sentir seria dele, nunca. Por isso tanto ódio, por isso tanto amor. Zero o via como um sonho inalcançável, a fruta proibida, a caixa que nunca poderia ser aberta… Por ele. Não por Zero.

Somente por _ela_.

**Comentário: **_Está terminando, faltam apenas mais duas drabbles a partir daqui, e estou começando a ficar com saudades! Foi um caminho difícil e novo pra mim, mas eu adorei escrever essas coisinhas pra vocês! E principalmente, saber que todos que lêem gostam bastante!_

_Quero deixar aqui um agradecimento especial para uma das pessoas que acompanhou as drabbles desde o início, e que virou uma amiga muito especial: Suki Kuran! Essa é de presente pra você, certo?!_

_se esconde em um cantinho pra chorar_

_Até a próxima!_


	47. Páginas Da Nossa Vida

**Páginas Da Nossa Vida**

Escrever era muito mais fácil pra mim, quando você estava do meu lado.

Nossos momentos felizes eram inspiração para os romances mais água com açúcar, que já povoaram a Terra. Até mesmo as nossas brigas me impulsionavam a escrever, compulsivamente, dezenas de páginas ótimas, narrando com perfeição um duelo entre o mocinho e o vilão do livro.

Porém, agora que estou sozinho, nada de tinta e rabisco preenchem as linhas vazias de meus manuscritos. Trabalho por meio-período em uma loja de conveniência, pois trabalhar com livros não adianta mais pra mim.

Olho para a estante e contemplo meus _Best-sellers_. Nossa história, contada em papel e tinta.

**Comentário: **_Já escuto a contagem regressiva... Está terminando!_

_E ambigüidade está sim na moda, certo?!_


	48. Retrocesso Constante

**Retrocesso Constante**

Todos me olham mas eu não sei o porquê. Minha aparência não deve ser a mesma de antes, pois já estou parado nesta esquina há mais de quinze minutos, e ninguém me pediu pra tirar uma foto, ou quem sabe autografar sua blusa.

A minha situação atual é realmente lamentável. Já não escrevo mais, as melodias que componho são vazias e iguais. Estou preso em um retrocesso continuo.

Talvez um dia você volte, como o verão, que sempre traz um abraço quente depois do inverno frio e rigoroso. Mas talvez você não volte. E eu continuarei definhando, deixando que os dias me levem com eles.

Eu não canto e nem escrevo mais.

Lentamente, o disco para de rodar. Já está arranhando demais para tocar.

E continuo vivendo nesse retrocesso.

**Comentário: **_Mais uma da série, Eu sem Você, pra encerrar nossas drabbles! _


	49. Rotina

**Rotina**

O chocolate já estava no fim. Os filmes estavam espalhados pelo tapete. Todos assistidos nas vezes anteriores.

Os dois se entreolharam esperançosos, tentando descobrir se algum tinha pensado em algo que fazer naquela noite monótona.

- Sudoku?

- Não. Eu sempre ganho.

- Então… Ler uma… História?

- Isso é pra crianças, Kain!

- Certo. Que tal, então…

- Que tal isso?!

Surpreendido pelo primo, Kain caiu de costas, ao ter seus lábios violados pela língua ávida e feroz de Aidou.

- E então?!

- Posso dizer que essa foi a melhor idéia que tivemos nas últimas semanas.

- Ótimo.

**Comentário: **_Pois é, isso acontece com todo mundo. Não podia ser diferente com os dois, mesmo sendo absurdamente deliciosos de todas as formas!_

_Eles são primos, afinal, se vêem praticamente TODO o tempo. Uma hora, ou outra surge esse tipo de situação, não acham?!_

_Fui!_


	50. Pra Fechar ComSem Classe

**Pra Fechar Com/Sem Classe**

- Ichijou, por que você não quer mais ficar comigo?

- Precisa responder?

Rima vinha pulando e se jogou em cima de Shiki. O loiro virou os olhos e saiu do aposento.

- Espera, Ichi! O tempo está terminando e… Não quero terminar sem você!

- Então… Acaba com essa aí, primeiro!

Shiki olhou para a vampira e deu de ombros, correndo para perto de Ichijou.

- Eu quero você! Eu quero seu sangue… Só o seu!

- Certo, certo. Vamos tomar um chocolate quente…

- Quero sangue!

- Chocolate.

- Sangue, sangue!

- Seu tarado! Viciado! Compulsivo!

- Sangue

**Comentário: **_É gente, terminou!_

_Escrever essas drabbles foi muito bom pra mim. Conheci um lado meu que pensava não existir mais, fiz amigos novos, enfim, só me trouxeram coisas boas!_

_Espero que continuem acompanhando meus projetos... E obrigado, do fundo do coração por terem acompanhado essas 50 drabbles, algumas tão água com açúcar que enjoavam, outras carregadas de sentimentos tristes do próprio autor, que durante esse tempo, lutou contra aquilo que mais gostava…_

_É a vida…_

_Fui! E… Continuem me lendo! XD_


End file.
